Hàll Om Mig Nu
by Lina Hino
Summary: The wheels of time are slowly churning as the final bell of fate begins to toll. Yet when reality and hidden desires strike, does one falter from convictions that have been placed for thousands of years or does one go forward to damnation? Ch 2 FINALLY!
1. Stanza 1: Initial Meeting

Hàll Om Mig Nu

Stanza 1: Initial Meeting

Standing in this atmosphere was the most irritating of all things ungodly. Watching all the political figures of the country flit around the ballroom to shake hands and to make acquaintances with those similar to them really pissed her off to no end as to why she was here. All she remembered was that the ceremony to swear her oath of allegiance and celibacy were pushed back by her friend and soon-to-be queen in a farce to try and forge a genuine relationship with the one person who upped and abandoned her on her grandfather's doorstep many years ago. The deep crimson dress that she was wearing was itching her to kingdom come and just standing around like a trophy piece for her father to display wasn't her ideal plans for a night to try and appease her friend who was going to be soon having a little girl that they've known about and spoke to for years prior to the marriage between her friend and destined one. With her deep eyes leering to and fro to keep an eye out for unwanted pests from coming her way, she noticed a group of rather unlikely men to be at this exclusive party.

Seeing who they were with though gave her the impression of what they were there for though as she watched her father go up to the male they were surrounding and shake hands like swig wine like good friends whom haven't seen each other in a while. Yes, no one could forget the faces of the men who had not only conspired to kill her mother but also go through with it and try to go after her although she was merely 6 years old. Two men in whom she was glad to not only have had nothing to do with her life but also glad to have the privilege to deny any blood ties.

Ren Hino and Reiji Takatori were half brothers and strong political figures in Japan, two men that Rei Hino would constantly tell press for the many years that she's lived that she had nothing to do with and had no love for. Turning around to avoid eye contact with her supposed father and uncle, Rei's attention was turned to the 4 people that were surrounding her uncle when he first arrived. They were obviously foreigners and bodyguards for her deranged uncle who was now speaking to her father in a low whisper, his eyes would leer into her direction which made a not-so-well feeling well in the bottom pit of her stomach.

Remembering on how she was brought here made her blood boil and her uneasy to vanish though. When she had got home from a rough day's work of negotiating with intergalactic relations for the upcoming of Neo-Queen Serenity her guard was too relaxed and her father's hired guard were able to infiltrate her home and stake it out for when she would arrive home. Being roughly man handled after going through heated arguments all day of trying to convince others star systems of Serenity's peace campaign didn't bode well for the 4 men who were able to successfully kidnap her after fighting with her for over an hour with a bit of foul play through the means of a stun gun which was well concealed. Being dragged into a limo and forced into a gown and have her hair pulled back and curled into ringlets Rei had not so much of a choice in coming to this party in which was to celebrate her uncle's winning the position of Prime Minister for Japan. At the thought of this though, Rei sighed inwardly and grinned like a mad-woman. As soon as Neo-Queen Serenity was to take power there wouldn't be any need to have Prime Ministers since all of Japan was considered the holy land of the Crystal Tokyo to come and what was to happen in the holy land would be up to Serenity and her alone…..as well as her husband.

The thought of the future without wars, now going through her mind, Rei smiled wistfully. Although her world of which she originally came from was comprised of training for such a thing and her ancestors thriving off the imbalance of love and hate between all beings in the galaxy, she really liked the thought of not having to witness anymore bloodshed or being the one to bring forth death's shadow. However, Rei's thoughts were halted from continuation as a waiter came to her side and asked her if she'd like to have a flute of champagne. Typically she would decline such a thing yet at the moment she was beyond stressed and overtly on the alert for anymore foul tricks brought forth by her father and with a clear head believed it might 'loosen' her up a bit to act a bit more natural in this suffocating atmosphere. Slowly taking sips from her flute as she watched many politicians dance with their wives and mistresses Rei just rolled her eyes and thought back on Serenity's conviction of having Rei try one last time to make a relationship with her father she just shook her head. If she had been blessed to have a family in the first place her life that she had now would have never happened. She'd have never met the others and never have the joy she held so close to her heart from battle as well as protecting the weak and those who want a future without death.

Reflecting back on the mission that she's been put back to live on going through her mind in her native tongue. Of sacrificing her life to her queen, to never take on a partner and to never bear children; that the next child of whom is to take over her position as the Mars senshi and ruler would be appointed through the means of taking a parentless child under her wing and giving them her power before the dawn of her death.

"Ah, such a dreary life I live and to think, I prefer it over the life I would have lead if I were just a mere puppet to these people in this room." She muttered to herself before spotting her father and uncle coming her way.

"Rei-san, you've grown to look quite beautiful from the last time I saw you." Her uncle tried to flatter her but she just inwardly groaned before putting on a fake smile.

"You flatter me so Takatori-san. Congratulations on your win, and for you as well Hino-san for taking on the part of being his assistant." She tried to not gag on the words as they fell so naturally from her glossy pink lips.

"Why be so distant from me dear Rei, I'm your uncle and as such you should come over and see your family that you haven't seen since you were a little girl." Reiji Takatori said while getting to his beautiful niece's side.

"I'm sorry but the family I had have died. I have no family, I'm merely here to uphold the false face that you and the man who donated his sperm are trying to keep. There is nothing in between us, the family of which died have died in the most dignified and unfair ways but alas I'd rather be orphaned and left to nothing than to be in a world of lies and deceit." Rei coolly spoke before her father started to get red in the face in anger.

"Reiko, you will get used to this world of which I am a part of. You're going to soon be a part of it yourself." Ren said with a curt tone before Rei turned to glare at him without being subtle which made the politicians around her turn and stare in awe to see that daughter was talking back to father in such a rude way.

"I'm sorry but I do not remember acknowledging you to be an actual parent to me. Being a parent is a privilege and not a right. You may have given half of my chromosomes to me but that's about it. And you know about mother or need I have to remind you of the sins you committed those 14 years ago." Rei drawled in a toned to match her father's in return of which the male glare angrily at her and his right hand twitched.

"You will not take that kind of tone with me young lady. Whether you like it or not I am your father and sole benefactor to you-" Rei cut her father off with a flute full of champagne to the face.

"Gomen nasai _Tou-san_ my hand slipped. Now I bid you goodnight." She hissed before turning heel and starting to walk away.

Ren, not being one to show himself to be powerless against his own child in front of his colleagues and brother, marched up to Rei's side and grabbed her wrist firmly and wrenched her around to face him. His hand that wasn't occupied with her wrist was closing in on her cheek, or at least it was until a large hand grabbed her father's, halting him from hitting her.

"Hino-sama, surely you don't want to show yourself to be a very brash leader in taking violence first. I believe the young miss just might need some air for it seems she drank a bit too much while trying to uphold your position. Allow me to take her outside for a bit for her to calm down and allow the alcohol to settle." An accented voice from her right drew her eyes to one of the men that were around her uncle until now.

Long ginger hair and deep sea blue eyes stared intensely at her father with a tinge of warning not only in his tone of voice but also in his eyes. Sensing that the male who had stopped her father from showing a bad impression has been acquainted with the elements of death from the tinge that she had seen in her own eyes for many years Rei felt that she could allow herself to alleviate her guard a notch.

"Schuldich that is a wonderful suggestion I'm very certain that Rei just needs to clear her head since she did seem to drink a bit. We'll be right here when you return." Reiji said with his face very stern and a glare set in his eyes toward the niece whom was showing herself to try and start a show.

"Yes Takatori-sama." The foreigner said before Ren let go of Rei's wrist and allowed his daughter to be escorted to the gardens.

As they were walking out to the garden, Schuldich watched intently on the young woman's stance. Her shoulders were squared and head held up high, pride and dignity like a queen were like metals of honor that comprised her presence. One could say that although this young woman had no like for the donor of part of her DNA she was quite a piece to behold with her deep raven winged hair and intense violet eyes which were at the moment seemingly calculating something; more than likely escape from this gilded cage that the politicians were trying to build around her. From the research they were required to do on the side for their employer about his niece, this young woman had a life of which was quite serene. Being a temple priestess of a Shinto shrine in the Hikawa district, an alumni of the all girls TA academy, a student at the Mugen Institute for politics although her written purpose for such majoring is for learning how to negotiate in working with businesses. Her friends were all the same age as her each going for their own things in which were similar but odd excuses were tagged to their intended majors. A woman, Usagi Chiba, age 20 and married with a child on the way was going for the whole enchilada of politics but on her papers for majoring had nothing to do with politics.

Yet from watching her for the past few months in her own environment they noticed a few odd occurrences with this Usagi. From their first initial observation, the girl was as blonde as could be yet days later her hair was starting to turn to translucent silver and along with Rei she was being addressed as Serenity-sama or heika by the others that were Rei's friends. Similar changes were happening with the others that Rei hung around but this would all be addressed later upon the orders of their employer. Turning his attention back to the raven haired woman, he noticed that her gaze were staring intensely toward the moon and then to the stars.

"Why is it that you've come here Hino-san if you hate your paternal unit so passionately?" He inquired before Rei turned to stare more at the moon.

The moonlight gave her skin a more ghostly and serene appearance, almost as if she was a ghost ripped from an ethereal frame of time. A near wistful smile came to her lips before she started to speak.

"My best friend of whom I would die a thousand deaths for asked for me to try one last time to forge a relationship of some sorts with that man in there, but I never told her of what that beast did to my mother. However, I'm doing it for her sake since my fate is sealed and once the end of the month comes to pass I'll never be able to live my life as I have." Rei said before closing her eyes and took in a breath before turning to face the foreigner of who saved her father from a severely bruised ego and ruined career.

"Seems like you have quite an important friend in your life then Hino-san; So you would take a hit from a person you hate without reprieve for a person that is not blood." Schuldich said in utter wonder as the woman nodded her head.

"She is more blood to me then anyone in this world. In the midst of my life which was hell with my father coming in and trying to force me into the world he's used to, she was like a goddess who would reach out to the smallest of humans when there is nothing left. Call me odd to befriend a person who is not the sharpest crayon in the box but until then I never had anyone in my life since I lived in a temple and was considered a freak for being a priestess at such a young age and my grandfather was beginning to fall ill from cancer." Rei uttered more to herself than to her companion.

_'The Megami no Tsuki is a dignitary of peace and love, her mercy has saved many in which no words can convey the appreciation those many as well as myself hold to her and I shall continue to throw my life away for her as a protector to her and her family. If anyone in this world dares to try and hurt her in any way I shall declare war and havoc to those who dare try to sully her name or make her bleed.' _He could hear a strong voice from someone around where they were standing, the location he couldn't exactly point out but the emotion from the words which echoed from his perception was raw with strong conviction.

Schuldich was about to turn around and usher the woman back into the hall since she seemed to have mellowed out, although she didn't seem at all bothered in the first place, but noticed that his employer and his brother were eyeing them with gazes of which held the obvious that they were up to something. Moving himself to Rei's left and dusting off some lint from the woman's shoulders he was able to read into the minds of the two men.

'_If we set a hit on her she won't be able to speak like she has been tonight. I'll never have to worry about her sullying my name again._' Came from her father as her uncle had similar thoughts.

"You think you're alright to go back in Hino-san?" He asked in a near purr after noticing that the Asian beautiful tensed at the contact of skin to skin.

"I am quite alright-good sir, nor did I feel at all unsettled with anything if you weren't keeping me here in place I would have been back in that hall minutes ago." Her curt reply gave away to him some insight on her discomfort of any physical contact with men.

"Then my dear lady, honor me with a dance." He grinned before grabbing her hand and started to walk with her back to the double French doors that were to lead into the hall where the top leaders of Japan were still dancing.

Rei quirked an arched brow at her companion while walking back to the dance hall, he was quite handsome and had a calm presence in which she was taking a liking to. However, she had to reminder herself quickly, that she was to never take on a lover or divulge in the sensual instincts which would incur her nature as a seductress.

"Only one dance and then I must leave, the stench of inflated egos as well as testosterone is making me gag." Rei wittingly said which made the male that was now bringing her close to his body chuckle.

"I do agree that there is much of a sausage fest going on here, a lady such as yourself shouldn't be here unless you're to be used as a trophy piece to finish a deal for your father." Schuldich said before Rei glared slightly at him, her violet eyes smoldering with a fire that made her eyes glitter under the lighting of the chandeliers.

"That is why I'm only dancing one dance before my father decides that I need to be married off right away. I have more important things to do with my life than to be tied down to a man who will treat me like an object." Rei huffed before stepping to her left following the motions of her partner while trying to keep herself from wishing of things that cannot be.

Seeing people with joy, even though they're crooked people, made her wish for the more quiet life; one of which she can live outside crystal walls and outside of fate's tight grip around her throat. That very same invisible collar continuing to tighten around her throat to where, like a dog that was abused, she would whimper for mercy and for freedom of which she knew she would be denied. Her thoughts were straying from the reality that was before, the dismal future for her flooding her head at the coldness and formality that was soon to be in front of her. She shackled with tight chains to hold her onto the path she was fated to follow, no slack to allow her to breathe or to move in any way, shape or form without the consultation of the fates. The fire of which she would read into telling her when she would have the freedom to breathe and the silver haired goddess of whom will be nursing a healthy pink haired baby girl along with the others as she remains in the darkness with no warmth and no life to keep her company.

'If life is meant to be this way, why did the fates bring everything to be like it was so long ago?' Rei thought to herself before being spun and her attention immediately being slapped back to reality with those ocean blue eyes bearing straight into hers as if knowing her own thoughts which made her heart race.

Schuldich saw into the woman's mind and saw the symbolism of being shackled to the commands of fate, seeing her friend with complete silver hair bearing a glowing Moon insignia with a pink haired babe to her breast as well as feeling a cold loneliness rush through his body at the emotion of which the woman was to deem herself to experience soon. The final thought before using a bit of force in their spin rattled him somewhat to her deep ponderings. What did the fates have to do with her? Were the fates more than a symbolic notion that people believe in calling free will of an individual? And what did she mean by 'bring everything back like it was so long ago'? This woman was proving herself to be more mysterious than how he had heard of the legends of the east with their mysticism.

On that final thought the music ceased and the small orchestra was applauded thus ending the dance with the Asian beauty who curtsied with an almost-too-graceful fluid motion which a seasoned dancer or royal could only possess.

Rei politely curtsied with the voice of her former etiquette teacher's voice yelling at her in her head.

'A true lady of the fire's star always, always, ALWAYS, even when a dance is cut short by another is to be followed by a curtsy. You're a lady of the court and must keep up the honor and grace you're to display as thus!' A small smile spread across her lips to see the foreigner look at her oddly at her politeness, her rage wasn't at him so she could be relatively civil.

"It was a pleasure, but I must go now." She said before noticing her father and uncle coming their way.

"By all means then dear Cinderella make haste." He jested with her before going back to his employer's side as she started to head toward the French doors yet again to leave.

Rei heard her father's voice echo in the hall as she walked out the doors, in which after flipping her hair to her left shoulder with her pride and stance as the war goddess she was to become like a badge on her bosom she turned to face the red faced man who had sped-walked to her.

"Did you hear me Rei Hino?! You're to get back in there now! I will not allow you to sully my name and reputation this far into the game!" The man yelled while clenching and unclenching his fists and shaking in unkempt rage.

"Well then Hino-san, I implore that you please continue these games elsewhere for I am not involved. Never have and never shall be for my life's path is already before me and no one in this building is in that path." Her tone was an octave deeper, eyes stone cold, and posture straight as a board which commanded not only for her authority to be heard but for intimidation which she was infamous for to come forth.

With an audience watching this, many of the politicians were murmuring amongst themselves of how the raven haired beauty seemed to have the same intimidation tactics as the man whom was her father had but expressed how they felt a bit on the side of following more than the runner whom they were hoping to win his office. This floored Schuldich as he could almost taste the honey of the beauty's thoughts of which contained maiming the idiot male that was before her demanding that she take orders from him.

"When you have more backbone than money to back you up on the ante of power than maybe I will listen to an insect such as yourself but for the time being, I take orders from no one by the likes of you." She nearly hissed before pressing her index finger to his chest and just merely prodded him gently as he fell indignantly to his ass in shock of the person he saw as his daughter for the first time.

Schuldich watched with complete amusement at the display that the politician had shown himself in front of his colleagues and could only smirk as he heard his employer behind him bellow out in laughter of which a brother could only get away with. And as some of the other politicians snickered and made snide remarks at their fellow politician's fall, the dark raven haired beauty whom delivered the proverbial smack down of wits had done a mock curtsy and excused herself in the most interesting of ways.

"I beg your pardon ladies and gentlemen, I have acted without accord but as you have all witnessed for yourselves that I was in the right. I bid thee a good evening." Was all the raven beauty said before leaving the party which had suffocated the small Asian woman to the very core of her being, her thoughts as he read them, most focused on a pregnant friend whom was more than likely blowing up a kitchen somewhere in Tokyo.

Author's Notes: So I've been trying to finish this for a long time….I want to personally say that this is the best in-character I've ever had Rei and I feel quite proud of myself for it. I also feel a bit of pride as well for keeping Schu-Schu as in-character as I possibly could. This will more than likely be a three part ficlet with a possible sequel afterwards but that's undetermined since I have had this incomplete chapter ready for about a year and just finished it now.


	2. Stanza 2: A kiss for the Goddess of War

Háll Om Mig Nu

Stanza 2: A kiss for the Goddess of War

Rei was looking into the fire like she usually did when it came to her rising; however things were different for there was still no light filtering into the room that she sat. The creatures of the night were echoing from outside the rice paper doors of the prayer room. Hours after her impromptu departure from the formal event which she left her father somewhat shamed, Rei still couldn't get her mind's eye off the man whom had spoke to her and danced with her. Never had a male ever affected her like this with exception to the last man she allowed close that met the fate of which befit due to her oath of celibacy. Although the formal renewal of her oath had been postponed, there still lay the one she took upon her youth in her first life.

At the thought of Yuichiro, tears started to swell behind her lids as she kept her violet eyes closed in the attempt of concentration.

The gore and horror of that fateful night was chilling her to the core; the thought of something similar happening to anyone else made her never desire to step outside her temple or even the crystal walls which would soon be her decorated prison. Just the fact that she was to be untouched and forbidden to even take a companion has always turned her away from humoring any thoughts of looking for someone to keep her company for the many lonely millennia to come. She would only need her queen and her friends to tide over the lonely years that were to be set ahead of her, yet for the past 3 hours those sea blue eyes just never stopped coming to her mind. The way he moved made the inner Goddess of Carnality to purr as the perfect control of his body and his obvious confidence made the War Goddess in her appreciate the underlying power and skill that was hidden beneath the well-tailored suit. Shaking her head Rei mentally scolded herself before leaving the prayer room: She would get no answers tonight for the questions she had on her mind.

Wrapping a light kimono over her half-clothed body, Rei stepped back to the rear of her temple. There, where they needed tending, were two headstones for the small family cemetery that had been there since her mother's murder. The first one contained the ashes and bones of her mother and grandfather while the second had Yuichiro's. The one man who was the closest she ever got to a life mate. A man she had known for over 10 years before he was brutalized before her eyes by the enemy. She stood in front of his grave marker and lit an incent before she prayed. How ironic that this meeting with that man at the party would fall on the day of which Yuichiro was murdered by the enemy. Her final flame of hope for normalcy had been extinguished that night. After doing her praying and biding hello to her mother and grandfather, she walked out from the back and walked to her favorite spot in the front of the temple. Close to the multitude of stairs that lead to the temple, looking out to the lights of where the main heart of Tokyo was. The warmth of knowing that things still stood because of her princess/soon-to-be-queen and the court protecting this planet, a home to many, made her heart swell with love and hope that she hadn't felt in a while.

Compelled to look upon the beauty which the earth hid in the trees and elements, Rei went to her room to change her clothing and take a needed midnight stroll to the inner parts of the city to the parks that were rare in few. And since it was now nearing 2 in the morning Rei had no company as she walked with the guidance of the moon's light to appreciate all that was touched by the ethereal light and gave homage to the life that lingered within.

Walking down a worn path that she had traveled many times, Rei walked to a small man-made lake and looked upon the water which glowed with inexplicable life due to the moon's essence. Looking to her left she noticed two others there that were familiar to her. One had a full head of silver hair and a belly that contained a child as the other was a dark haired male that was sleeping soundly. Recognizing her queen, Rei smiled and went to the woman whom looked so at peace staring at the water and the moon.

"What's going on Usagi-chan? I never see you out here this late unless you are unsettled." Rei inquired before taking a seat next to her queen who shook her head and stood up.

"I want to dance under the moonlight, just like when we would secretly meet on earth. I guess my energy hasn't been spent yet, but then again he was at the hospital for a long 36 hours shift. Dance with me Rei-chan! Just like we would when were kids in the gardens." The once calm woman smiled childishly before trying to drag Rei to her feet.

"Someone could see us though Usagi-chan. You'd be putting yourself in dan-" Rei was cut off by the woman's finger to her lips.

"Just this once will you allow your guard to lower completely to take in the life that you see around us in the dead of night?" Usagi asked while she dragged Rei to the water's edge and touched the water with her dainty feet, her feet making ripples in the water but the woman remaining on the glass-smooth surface.

Rei smiled at her queen's innocent smile before she too stepped upon the water and walked upon it. With a slight flicker of the moon's magic, Usagi was in an all too familiar gown as Rei found herself in one similar to which she hadn't worn since her first life. The blood red gown hugged her curves and felt like a second skin, her hair a deep bloodied hue and her eyes probably followed the same coloring. The moon nymph started to twirl around on the water's surface and started to giggle like a little girl all over again before biding her friend to join her and to let loose. With very little reluctance the Martian princess/soon-to-be-queen also started to dance under the light of the many stars that faintly twinkled over-head. Had it been elsewhere and not Tokyo the light of the stars would have been brightest in the black and blue sky overhead.

The party had ended and he was relieved of his duties for the night leaving the now irritated German to prowl the night scene. For some reason though he wasn't compelled to drink himself stark-ass drunk for once from the voices, no, he didn't hear any voices right now. An odd calm had washed over him like a wave when he was reading into the mind of the Hino daughter, Rei. The woman was one of the rare few people that he'd ever seen stand up to men such as Reiji and Ren. It was just never done if one wanted to live in a world controlled by men of their caliber and influence. However this small woman whom held a strong inner strength through her eyes brought forth calm to his mind to where he almost was fooled into believing that he no longer had his gift/curse. He wanted the peace in his head to last longer and the small parks and lakes in the area he was shifting through was a surprise from the last time he'd been here on a mission. Thus now the ginger haired man was wandering into a wooded park to find a place to sit and keep his mind off of trivial things, such as the dark amethyst eyes that the Hino daughter possessed or how sinful it would be to touch the pale skin and hear cries of passion come from her full lips.

*****

Rei and Usagi were splashing each other now, completely enthralled with their child-like play caught unaware of any possible by-standers wandering the park. Their guards' non-existent yet their laughter were pure and full of life. The two fledgling goddesses stopped their unofficial water war and just stood on top of the water, looking toward their respective homes. Their breaths labored but utter joy was plastered to their faces.

"So, when Small Lady is born…..what will you do? Will you and Mamoru move into a house then? You're apartment is a bit small to raise a family." Rei inquired while the moon goddess smiled at the thought of her child's birth.

Usagi rubbed her swollen belly lovingly before turning to her companion and started to speak of the plans that her and her husband had formed 5 months ago during a visit to her obstetrician.

"Mamoru and I already have found a small three bedroom house. I know that Crystal Tokyo is coming soon so we're just going to rent the place but I told Mamoru that I would like to live in a small house for just a little bit before the palace becomes home. To have that feel of bliss before I have to take up that mantel of responsibility." Usagi said before spreading out her gown to sit herself on top of the water as Rei kneeled next to her, unaware of the wide ocean eyes that watched the frolicking women play on top of the water and now settle to speak of serious matters.

"Usagi-chan, I'm worried of the possibilities of an attack when you go into labor." Rei uttered, her blood eyes taking a deeper maroon shade.

"Did you see it in the fire?" Usagi took a sharp breath and rested a hand protectively over her stomach.

"Iie, but I have a feeling that something is going to happen and soon. I tried to consult the fire but it would not answer my inquiries. I fear that our meeting with the dignitaries of the Albus system didn't get well received. It would be the fault of me if it didn't." Rei lowered her eyes for a moment.

The negotiations had been open and peaceful at first, however, halfway through the talks the focus of the meeting changed to the youth and inexperience that Usagi had. Taking great offence of the older rulers' calloused words, Rei had strongly stepped forth and put her debate skills to the test. Her professor at the college would have been most proud upon her victory with how the many people in the male-dominated room had shrunk under her domineering lash of defense.

"You didn't do anything wrong my dear Mars. You're the general of my army and thus are one of my main protectors. Not only that you are also one of my best friends, your defending me as a female ruler is nothing short of what I would expect from you. Frankly I am surprised that you did not fry them on the spot for such blatant antagonism. I would like to know if you have ever deemed me to possibly be an unfit ruler though." Usagi smiled sadly before wiping a tear from her guardian's face.

Rei hadn't had a talk like this with Usagi for a long time. With all the preparation of their official coronations and upcoming vows of protection it all made time seem to blend into itself. To speak of the insecurities of the future of which she could and couldn't see made a fear she usually kept hidden come out raw. She was seeing the dead eyes of Yuichiro fog her mind as the tears spilled down her cheeks unwelcomed.

"I would never lie to you; are ready to rule and also you're ready to be a mother. After seeing Chibi-Usa for so long as the 900-year-old child and woman it'll be a new experience to see her actually finally here in our timeline." Rei smiled sadly before she was embraced by Usagi's thin arms with no warning.

"It was today, many years ago, that a goddess that swore on her blood that she would never take upon a mate and adopt an orphaned human child to carry on her power resulted in a good human being killed. The sorrow of this goddess of the potent power of war and revenge came to life. I miss Yuichiro too…..but I can see it in your eyes. A disturbance has occurred on this night. A fateful encounter that will send your life into a fork; To choose the life preordained for you or to pick a life of more pain that could result in another life being destroyed." Usagi wisely spoke as her eyes took a near mercury hue in her cryptic prophecy, soft hands cupping Rei's face as fingers wiped tears from moist cheeks.

"Serenity-sama….I…Hn? WHO'S THERE!" Rei growled before throwing herself between Usagi and the presence that she sensed to the right of them, a sword in her hands and held in preparation of a battle.

*****

His eyes locked with those of a lady of the battlefield, her eyes were as deep as the deepest red blood. Her hair matched the color of her eyes and then there was the gown, it was breath-taking with the embellishments of rubies and gems along the hem and over her bodice which gave ample display of her cleavage. A beautifully crafted armlet circled a thin bicep as the sword was hilted with what looked to be gold and small gems. Her stance was that of a person seasoned with fighting and protecting, almost identical to a particular Weiβ leader he had encountered in the past with his comrades.

"Come out and show yourself. Identify yourself or else you shall taste this blade." Rei ordered before seeing familiar ginger hair, ocean eyes and 5' 10" build emerge from the brush that she was facing in the same white suit she had seen hours before.

"Rhila, I can't see….who is it?" Usagi used her guardian's middle name as she tried to peer past the woman's now tensed shoulders.

The tears of which the Moon Queen had wiped away from her best friend's face almost immediately dried and all business was in the bloodied eyes that now stared down the intruder with what one would consider blood-lust.

"Name is Schuldich, I was just wandering the park when I saw you ladies. What are you ladies?" The German asked before touching into the mind of the woman whom was showing fierce protectiveness over the smaller silver woman.

'_What the fuck is __**he**__ doing here? Of all people and life forms I thought it was an assassin from the Albus system trying to knock off Serenity!_' Wild thoughts invaded his perception.

"Rhila, please allow me to see!" Usagi said before stomping on her too-protective guardian's foot and weaseling past Rei to get a glimpse of their unexpected visitor.

The woman that Schuldich saw slip past the woman's protective stance made him do a double take: She looked just like the friend that Hino's daughter followed around, right down to the silver hair and child-burdened stomach. This woman, however, looked a bit different from the child-like friend that Hino hung around. Her hair was fully silver as her stomach looked like its burden was soon to come to the world. The Chiba woman looked to be due for another few months in comparison to this woman. Then there were her eyes that were near mercurial silver with no hints of blue in them. The women before him looked young yet gave off a feeling like he was talking to the legends of the Greeks and Romans. The small pregnant woman bore a golden crescent moon on her brow as the other bore a deep red symbol of the planet Mars on her brow.

"Where do you hail from stranger, you do not look native to Japan?" The smaller woman asked while extending a hand to him, her bare feet touching the solid earth as her crimson garbed guardian reluctantly followed.

The woman exuded a purity that one such as himself shouldn't touch, yet with the woman showing no hostility in comparison to her protector his hand touched hers for a moment. Knowing silver eyes shone before she nodded her head as he gave the little details he knew about himself that he felt was apposite to foreclose.

"I'm Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen and Goddess of the Moon and daughter of the Moon Goddess Selene. I apologize for my guardian's rudeness. It's a pleasure to meet someone from outside the country of Japan." Usagi politely curtsied before turning to Rei with a slight glare as the crimson woman worried her lip before turning her full attention to the man before her once again.

"I will not apologize for my actions and caution. I am Queen Rhila von Aurian, Queen and Goddess of the fire star Mars and the daughter of the War God Aries." Rei reluctantly curtsied to the man whom she danced with hours ago, her mind buzzing at ways to get Usagi out of here before Mamoru woke up to see that his wife was caught by a mortal dancing in the moonlight and their identities compromised.

Schuldich could tell that the woman before him was Rei indeed yet he couldn't pick up on whether the woman that was the epiphany feminine gentility was indeed her friend or not. After her forced formal introduction, Schuldich walked up to Rei's side and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I am honored to see that the gods of old indeed have existed. To see that the acclaimed cowardly war god has a daughter that shows much brashness is a bit unnerving." A sarcastic sneer was on his lips as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

At this infuriating man's gesture and words, Rei quickly retracted her hand from his lips. Offence roared in her veins yet also in the midst of this that desire tore through her at the contact of his lips on her skin.

"Human charms will not work on a goddess sworn to celibacy so keep your filthy paws to yourself." Rei hissed before she went to direct Usagi to where Mamoru was sleeping.

"Don't hurt him for spotting us Rhila-chan. I will see you on the morrow." Usagi said almost with a too-knowing smile on her lips as she walked away from the small newly-appointed meeting place.

'_I'll hurt him as much as I would vivisect a man whom spotted me bathing when we were back on Mars._' Rei venomously thought before turning her eyes back to Schuldich whom was smirking.

"It was a wonder on how a woman such as yourself hold your head so high without due reason lady goddess. Does your father know of this secret?" Schuldich began to talk before he was nose-to-blade with the long sword that Rei wielded.

Rei felt her breath constrict tightly in her chest. This unfamiliar yet frighteningly warm feeling flowed through her body as she tried to come up with the will to kill the man in front of her.

'_He's a threat to her highness and the small princess and our futures. Follow your duty._' She thought to herself before she found herself without her sword and arms holding her tightly.

"I am no more a threat as your father is to you." His low baritone rumbled against her ear in a way that made the second nature of herself cry to break the cage of which her oath was maintaining.

"You will forget this night Schuldich. My lady's word is law so you will be spared on this evening. However, if you approach her or see her again I will follow my duty and will kill you." Rei hissed while glaring heatedly into ocean eyes.

"Then allow me one thing and I shall not come to harm your lady." Schuldich said before dipping his head low and making contact with her lips.

Crimson eyes flashed to violet before remaining their bloodied color. Shaky hands shoved the man away moments after the contact as a hot blush stained her pale cheeks. Childishly she rubbed at her lips with the back of her hand after breaking the contact. The tingling sensation from his kiss not fading or stopping the warmth of her blood as she hastily stepped back a few paces onto the water and held the sword defensively in front of her body. She had almost lost herself she had felt the pull of her secondary nature as soon as the contact was made. Lewd thoughts and imagery came forth from the very nature she tried to keep under strict quarantine. Biting her lower lip and taking satisfaction in the leaking of blood from her lip, Rei felt like she regained some of her control over herself.

="I will not falter from my duty to my queen nor my duty to my people. I will not allow myself to fall victim to the games of the fates. I've fought too hard for the future. I will not destroy it before it happens."= She rattled in her native tongue while feeling the cut she inflicted on her lip heal up.

Schuldich watched the woman with awe. She had reacted almost too favorably to his kiss, yet she stepped back onto the water. Her eyes morphed to a deep maroon before reverting to familiar blood once again. She was shaky as she rubbed her hand over her lips before biting the lower one. Her rough words that were in a foreign language obviously were aimed at him but were to assure herself as he noted her body language. Her knuckles were white from her vice grip on the hilt of her sword and eyes blazing an almost killer hatred in his general direction were the attractive maroon he had seen earlier from reacting strongly to his bold move.

With a smirk of amusement on his lips, the German mockingly bowed.

"The gift of a kiss to the beauty who is the Goddess of War a maiden of vigilance, strength and self-control most tightly wound." He almost could chuckle at the crimson that flushed across the woman's face.

Whether it was from indignation or from embarrassment, Schuldich had to applaud himself on getting a reaction like this from the woman. She seemed so in control of her emotions and temper when he saw her earlier in the night. With that being the last words he spoke, Schuldich left the park and headed back to the safe house that the rest of his group were staying at. The war goddess whom had looked flustered found herself back in the clothes that she had changed into before meeting up with Usagi.

Some mysteries were best yet to not be solved…..especially where it came to be concerned with a goddess whom is not to know the pleasures of the senses or of happiness that others will be soon granted.

Rei Hino's true conflict with her fate and with her will was soon to come…..


End file.
